Alucard/Gallery
The gallery for 'Alucard's selected artwork.'' ''Dracula's Curse'' CV3 J Manual Alucard.JPG|Alucard in Dracula's Curse (1989) Cv3 alucard.jpg|Alucard from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide Cv3 jp box.jpg|Japanese box art CV3 Guide Alucard.JPG|Alucard from Tokuma Shoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book download (3).jpg|Alucard during gameplay in Dracula's Curse (Left) download (4).jpg|A pixelated Alucard in Dracula's Curse. ''Captain N'' Return to Castlevania 16 - Vampires Rule.JPG|Alucard in Captain N (1991) Return to Castlevania 14 - Alucard on a Skateboard.JPG Return to Castlevania 15 - Alucard's Bat Flip.JPG Return to Castlevania 17 - Alucard is in Trouble.JPG ''Symphony of the Night'' Alucard 002.jpg|Alucard from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1997), drawn by Ayami Kojima. AlucardSymphonyBats.jpg|Alucard and his different transformations. Alucardgrey.jpg|Alucard's artwork. Alucard-4.jpg|Alucard casting flames. AlucardBadass.jpg|Alucard's knight portrait. Alucard.png‎‎|Alucard's principal portrait. Alucard Potion.gif|Alucard using a potion to restore his health. Artbook27.jpg|Alucard in Dracula X ~Nocturne in the Moonlight~ Art Works (1997) Alucard awakens.jpg|Alucard Awakens Artbook24.jpg|Alucard awakens (full spread) Konami Magazine Alucard.JPG|Alucard in the Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Comic (1997) Alucard with Rainbow Robe.JPG|Alucard from Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn Edition) Tiger LCD Alucard.JPG|Alucard in the Tiger Electronics version of Symphony of the Night (1998) Konami Collection Card Akumajo Dracula X.jpg|Konami Collection Card Akumajō Dracula X (1999) 60803 blowup.jpg|Alucard as a NECA action figure (2007) Alucard Action Figure Profile.JPG|Profile from web page Prize Collection SoTN Alucard.JPG|Alucard in the Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection Volume 1 (2009) King of Crosses - Alucard.JPG|Alucard from Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night (2010) Sotn 01.jpg|Symphony of the Night concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book (2011) ''Legends'' Alu0.gif|Alucard in Castlevania: Legends Leg alucard1.jpg Leg alucard2.jpg Alu-sword.gif ''Aria of Sorrow'' and Dawn of Sorrow Arikado.jpg|Alucard as Genya Arikado in Aria of Sorrow (2003) Arikado in DoS.jpg|Arikado in Dawn of Sorrow (2005) Alucard DoS.JPG|Alucard in Dawn of Sorrow (2005) Dawn of Sorrow-Library Alucard.png|Alucard in Dawn of Sorrow Library (2005) Koma Arikado.JPG|Arikado in Koma comics (2005) AoS DoS OST Poster Arikado.JPG|Arikado in the Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack (2006) Art-Arikado2.jpg|Ayami Kojima's Arikado sketch ''Portrait of Ruin'' Por pic 34.jpg|Alucard, his spear, and Eric Lecarde in Portrait of Ruin (2006) ''Judgment'' Castlevania 1-090708-.jpg|Alucard in Castlevania Judgment (2008) Alucard Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art in the Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Judgment Intro 06 - Alucard.JPG|Alucard from cinematic opening Judgment Intro 11 - Alucard Parries Whip.JPG Judgment Intro 33 - Alucard Senses.JPG Judgment Intro 35 - Alucard Puts down Sword.JPG Judgment Intro 36 - Alucard Sprouts Bat Wings.JPG Judgment Intro 37 - Alucard's Flaming Sword.JPG Judgment Intro 39 - Alucard Charges Simon.JPG Combo Animations ''Nocturne of Recollection'' Img chara alucard.jpg|Alucard in Nocturne of Recollection radio drama (2008) CD Cover Alucard.JPG ''Harmony of Despair'' Castlevania Harmony of Despair.PNG|Alucard in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) Alucard HD.jpg|Alucard artwork ''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III'' 3 1024.jpg|Alucard from Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III (2012) Pachi Drac III 04.jpg Pachi Drac III 09.jpg Alucard Pachislot Clip.jpg Pachislot3-Alucard-Profile.jpg Alucard Spell.JPG Alucard Char.JPG Alucard Story.JPG KPEDM-006.jpg ''Animated Dracula's Curse'' (Cancelled) Animated Dracula's Curse Alucard.JPG|Alucard concept art for Animated Dracula's Curse Alucard animation concept art.JPG|Concept art Animated Dracula's Curse Concept Art.jpg|Full artwork ''PS3-XBox 360 Castlevania'' (Cancelled) NextGen Teaser 04 - Alucard's Head Hung.JPG|Alucard's head hung Castlevania PS3 360 Alucard from trailer.JPG NextGen Teaser 06 - Red Eyes.JPG|Red eyes NextGen Teaser 09 - Sword Grasped.JPG|Sword grasped NextGen Teaser 10 - Alucard with Sword.JPG|Alucard with blood sword Miscellaneous Alucard.gif|Conjurable Alucard from the Japanese DS version of Scribblenauts (2011) Alucard-ORECA BATTLE.png|Alucard in Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE (2012) Kingdom Dragonion Alucard Artwork.png|Alucard in Kingdom Dragonion (2015) Alucard Alucard